


【MOP/威擎】出轨

by Kilay



Category: MOP - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilay/pseuds/Kilay





	【MOP/威擎】出轨

  出轨【威震天x擎天柱】一发完

  人物属于TFP，ooc属于我  
  不符合逻辑，不符合逻辑，不符合逻辑:)  
通篇4000+  
  骚话连篇，比较黄暴，看着爽就行x  
    
 ❗擎天柱怀火种期间；嗑药使光学镜模糊（对机体没坏处：）；顺便，作为塞伯坦领袖之一，修改一下自己发声器的音色简直太容易了：）

 

  “他一定很生气。”擎天柱在起伏断续的情欲中想。

  他们坐上充电床，他们开始接吻。TF温柔的扶着他的头雕，他的舌尖迫切的进入到擎天柱的口腔，每一次用力的吮吸都重到想饮他的能量液。  
  亲吻声在黑暗之中无声的放大，“啧啧”的水声刺激着擎天柱的音频接收器，他感觉自己的面甲发烫，可他依然没有推开那个TF。擎天柱大胆的抱着TF的脖子，想要与他拉进距离。            
  TF的手搂住他的腰，另一只手用力的按着擎天柱的头雕向他自己的头雕靠近。虽然TF本身并没有呼吸系统，但在那个陌生TF的攻势下，擎天柱感觉自己快要窒息了。  
  他想要推开那个TF，却遭受到来自他更为粗暴的对待，他啃咬着擎天柱的嘴唇，舌尖重重的舔舐着他的上颚，扫过他的牙关，柔软湿滑的舌头交缠在一起。  
  擎天柱狠了狠心，张嘴在对方的舌尖上咬了一口，能量液从舌尖溢出，带着甜腻的味道。对方吃痛，离开了擎天柱的口腔。  
  擎天柱大口呼吸着，就像离开水源的鲸鱼，他感受到陌生TF正在用手抚摸他的唇线。嘴唇应该是肿起来了，他这么想着。  
  TF轻笑了一声，拉过擎天柱的手往他自己的身下摸去。硬挺的输出管抵着前挡板，等着一个人来释放它。擎天柱瑟缩了一下，却没有收回手，他摸着挡板与机体的缝隙，想要找到那个小小的暗扣。  
  那个机子离我太远了，擎天柱皱眉的想，思考了一下，他爬下了床，指了指床边。  
  擎天柱跪在地上，TF还很贴心的在他的膝盖下垫了一个柔软的垫子。  
  体位的变化使擎天柱的动作轻松了一些，他甚至还轻轻用指节敲了敲前挡板。感受到TF的身体颤了一下，他笑了起来，右手摸索到暗扣，轻轻一按，充能完毕的输出管一下子弹了出来，不轻不重的碰了一下擎天柱的鼻尖。  
  他双手颤抖着抚摸TF发热滚烫的输出管。“太大了……就和他一样……”擎天柱模模糊糊的想。  
  他小心的握住了充能完毕的输出管，伸出舌头轻轻的舔了一下前段的输出口，他感受到了TF的呼吸滞了一下。  
  他将输出管含入口腔中，TF忍不住吸了一口气，柔软湿滑的舌头舔过输出管上一个又一个的传感节点。  
  他笨拙的舔弄着不符合他口腔尺寸的输出管，无意识的舔着对方输出管上的三排主刺，他不太会口交，只好一点一点的用舌尖按着输出管上突出的通感节点。  
  擎天柱芯里突然有一种奇怪的想法，TF却突然按下他的头雕，整根输出管直接抵住了擎天柱喉咙上的金属肌肉上，他忍不住的干呕，下意识的想要退出来，却被TF死死按住头雕，徒劳的活动喉咙。  
  他却不知这样更加取悦了TF，他舒服的眯起眼睛，喉咙上的金属软肉摩擦着他的输出管，他更加用力的按压着擎天柱的头雕，仿佛现在取悦他的不是口腔而是对接口。  
  难以吞咽的电解液顺着嘴角流下，蓝色的液体在机体上留下诡异的图案。  
  擎天柱也不反抗，任凭TF抓着他的头雕上下运动。口腔里火辣辣的疼痛，坚挺的输出管摩擦着口腔内部的角质层。好像是磨破了，他模模糊糊的想，舌头艰难舔舐着输出管，交接液涌进了他的喉咙。  
  吐出输出管，擎天柱剧烈的咳嗽着，他被呛到了。透明的交接液又浓又多，他只好咽下一部分，他看不清TF的脸，只好搂着他的脖颈与他笨拙的接吻，电解液与交接液混合在一起，颇为色情地从嘴角溢出，嘴唇分开的时候，他清楚的看到了一条丝线连接着两人。

    
  擎天柱觉得威震天不爱他了。  
  以前他们会经常对接。威震天不太在意地点与时间，他兴致来了就拉着擎天柱对接。有的时候在战场上，打着“与领袖打架”的旗号，在野地上就能进行拆卸。  
  原本擎天柱脸皮薄，十有八九会推开威震天，呵斥他注意首领的形象，却又被威震天吻到CPU混乱。威震天笑嘻嘻的命令霸天虎撤退，将他自己一个人安稳的放在悬崖边上。没有推进器的他，只好爬上山顶，边爬边问候威震天的全身上下，并恶狠狠的诅咒下次对接一定把霸天虎首领的输出管掰断。  
   但自从他们成为了领袖之后，拆卸就没有那么上心了。威震天更多的会询问击倒和救护车的护理方法，和千斤顶，震荡波讨论武器的制作概念。而擎天柱每天的会议让他忙的CPU发麻，指挥大黄蜂和烟幕与其他星球外交。赛博坦才刚刚重建，许多事情都需要两位领袖的指引。  
  两个人的对接大多都是为了发泄情绪，没有爱，没有对爱人的爱。  
    
   
  他很明白威震天对他的呵护与照顾。  
  因为这并不是擎天柱和威震天的第一个小火种了。  
  小小的生命诞生于战争快要结束的时候。而两位年轻的父亲，因为战乱的烦躁，完全不知道到他们拥有了一个小小的火种。   
  当时的威震天长居前线，他负责塞伯坦的正面战场，而擎天柱是突击队的队长。两个人的机体因长时间的运转而深感疲惫，但战争的残酷又不得不让他们打起精神。  
  白天的事务让擎天柱忙的焦头烂额，汽车人和霸天虎的联手也不能完全抵抗宇宙大帝的军队，又因宇宙大帝的靠近，擎天柱火种中的领导模块也躁动不安。  
  他失眠的情况越来越严重，经常躺在充电床上，看着机体的能量一点一点充满，而cpu却不让他强制下线，直至天明。  
  一个地球周过去了，基地终于传来了好消息。震荡波，声波和救护车终于找到了可以抑制并控制宇宙大帝的容器。  
  擎天柱和威震天与将士们共同商量了之后，派出大黄蜂，千斤顶和声波一同假意与宇宙大帝投降谈判，实则偷袭的战策。  
  计划非常的成功。在冲云霄的咆哮下，擎天柱一把抓住了威震天脱手的领袖神龛，忍耐住来自火种仓的剧烈疼痛，引诱宇宙大帝打开领袖神龛，反向火种成功被神龛吸收并囚禁。  
  U球和塞伯坦的战争，在汽车人和霸天虎的共同抗战下，胜利了。  
  而擎天柱没有看到将士们欢呼的样子。他在  
战场上昏过去了，他太累了。火种仓的剧烈疼痛让他的cpu进行过载并让他自己强制下线了。  
  当他再次睁开光学镜的时候，他已经躺在了医务室里。  
  当他听到救护车和击倒告诉他和威震天的小火种没有了的时候，他的世界都崩塌了。  
  三个地球月里，他每天都往铁堡顶楼的停机坪上坐着，一坐就是一个地球天。救护车和击倒都曾以医官的身份来劝过他，坐在室外对身体不好。  
  但他还是固执的坐在那里。看着塞伯坦的夜灯一个一个的亮起。

 

  擎天柱不埋怨威震天的冷淡，但“孕期焦虑症”让他感到芯里不安。他想要爱人的爱抚，想要爱人的拥抱，想要爱人的安慰的话语，这些能让他感到芯安。但他太渴望了，他忍不住，威震天担心着他们的小火种，他却渴望着威震天的爱意。  
  他从来不是会向别人提要求的人。  
  擎天柱强大，冷静，仿佛天生就拥有当领袖的完美特征。  
  去你流水线上的炉渣的，擎天柱骂道。  
 

  他听见床响的声音，咯吱咯吱，响一下，就在擎天柱的火种上刺一刀。  
  这是擎天柱和威震天的床，现在却是他和别的TF的出轨现场了。

  算了，就这样吧。

  威震天应该是不爱擎天柱了吧？应该是不爱了。可擎天柱还爱，像奥利安爱震天尊一样，擎天柱爱着威震天。

 

  当陌生机子完全进入擎天柱的时候，擎天柱的排风扇已经开到了最大功率。输出管一点一点研磨过对接管道上的传感节点，他绷直了机体，各个关节轴因为紧缩而发出细小的碰撞声。  
  “太大了啊……”擎天柱自暴自弃的喊叫道。  
  他能清晰的感受到输出管缓慢的进入他的机体，一点一点的捅开他的甬道，不留一丝缝隙。他甚至感受到自己的褶皱被一个一个的撑开，抚平。输出管研磨过每一个传感节点，那又疼又爽的感觉几近疯狂。  
  “真想让你看看你现在是什么样子，像个婊子一样被我压在身下。”TF压下声音道，他喘息的声音全扑在擎天柱的音频接收器上，中央处理器发出过载的警告，却被擎天柱直接移除到垃圾箱。

  他想沉浸在这场的性爱中。无关道德，无关地位，无关想法。

  “啊……威震天……呜啊……”擎天柱不禁呻吟出声，受不了的抬起下颚，拔高音量尖叫着，他完全没有在意背后操弄着他的是另一位TF，  
  他完全没有考虑身下TF的感受，遵循了自己的内心想法，他喊出了爱人的名字。  
  他感受到背后的TF停顿了一下，紧接着暴风而来的快感冲入到他的中央处理器。恐怖的快感铺天盖地的传来，交织着的疼痛又让他沉溺在这欲望的海洋里。清洁液溢满光学镜，控制不住的从顺着面甲滴落。  
  擎天柱止不住的抽泣，突如其来的吻堵住了尖叫。TF用力的拥抱擎天柱，就像想把他撕碎揉进他的机体一样。  
  输出管顶/开高热的次级油箱口，抵到进无可进的深度。“太深了……”他感觉TF的输出口已经抵到了他的孕育仓，抵着他的小火种，抵着威震天和擎天柱未来的生命。  
  过载时过于刺激的电流伴随着深入骨髓的羞耻感，入侵着擎天柱脆弱的知觉模块。中央处理器疯狂的发出警告，高潮迭起的同时，擎天柱被CPU强制下线了。

 

  光学镜焦点依次拂过擎天柱的广播音频线，扫过他的光学镜，最后轻轻柔柔地吻着他的嘴角，以一种迥异于刚刚下身顶弄着的轻飘飘的力量。  
  就像他芯疼他的爱人一样。

 

 “嗯哼？”威震天看着跪在床上的擎天柱，不明所以的挑了挑眉，血红色的光学镜暗了暗。  
  他一言不发的走到充电床边坐下。一只手探进被子，轻车熟路的摸到擎天柱的对接面板。  
  擎天柱醒来就一直跪在床上发呆，冰蓝色的光学镜愣愣的盯着一个地方，完全没想过要把自己收拾一下。  
  威震天的手直接探入了他的后接口，手指弯曲，从中勾出一些粉色的润滑液，面对擎天柱，将润滑剂涂抹在他的光滑的面甲上。  
  “我在U球上帮你处理塞伯坦人以前的烂摊子，你却背着我在外面和别的炉渣鬼混？哦，不是外面，是我们的床上。”威震天笑了笑，“要不是声波昨晚和我说你在房间里喘/息，尖叫。我现在都怀疑，你那小小的孕育仓里的小火种是不是我的了。”  
  威震天垂下血红色的光学镜，左手在擎天柱的孕育仓抚摸着。  
  擎天柱盯着他的手，冰蓝色的光学镜里没有一丝波澜，他一句话也没说，什么也不解释。  
  当威震天的手想往上抬抚摸他的火种仓时，他一把抓住威震天的手指，将自己的身体拉向他。  
  擎天柱的嘴唇轻吻着前任霸天虎领袖的嘴角，右手不安分的向他的前挡板摸去，冰蓝色的光学镜弯曲成好看的弧度。  
  “那么你呢？操弄着一位磕了药的孕夫，还是当今塞伯坦的领袖之一。昨晚的您，对我还满意吗？Lord Megatron？”


End file.
